


XIII

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Divergent?, Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII - Fandom, akuroku - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I thought his would be fun to write so here ya go, I'm not sure where this is going, M/M, Multi, Other, i dunno, probably random update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sure you’ve seen the movies, read the books and maybe even written your own little blurb on what life after the Apocalypse would be like. You’ve seen the scenes of mass destruction, you’ve seen the bodies and the children lost in a war they don’t belong in. You’re imagination of the Apocalypse isn’t anywhere near as gruesome as the actual thing. How do I know? Because I am living in it. </p><p>    My name is Roxas or 106. 106 is my birth number, my survivor label. Either way we are back to the whole after everything is destroyed thing. The world imploded on itself in a Nuclear War. I’m sure you’re not surprised by this information. All we have is a small Island. It has no name, we don’t know what to call it because well… what would you name the only land on the entire Earth other than Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I’m sure you’ve seen the movies, read the books and maybe even written your own little blurb on what life after the Apocalypse would be like. You’ve seen the scenes of mass destruction, you’ve seen the bodies and the children lost in a war they don’t belong in. I’m sure you think you know just how everyone is going to survive and you’re convinced you can make it to. I’m here to tell you that none of that is real. You’re imagination of the Apocalypse isn’t anywhere near as gruesome as the actual thing. How do I know? Because I am living in it. 

My name is Roxas or 106. 106 is my birth number, my survivor label. Roxas is just something my parents called me when I was younger. Either way we are back to the whole after everything is destroyed thing. The world imploded on itself in a Nuclear War. I’m sure you’re not surprised by this information either. We learn about it all the time. The Russians, the Americans, the Middle East… but nothing ever clicks because the only place we know is where we live now. It has no name, we don’t know what to call it because well… what would you name the only land on the entire Earth other than Earth?  
The History books say different things and often contradict each other so even now, 100 years later we still aren’t fully sure what happened to the human race. All we know is that somewhere along the way human genetics evolved to survive the radiation, the heat and the lack of food. According to the story most people made it into bunkers equipped to last out the 20 year famine and winter caused by the radiation.  
So here we are. 

The world after is run off of the phrase, “Survival of the fittest”. You’re whole life all they teach you is how to survive. High School isn’t about learning, it’s training to become a survivor. Most don’t make it through the final test, but if you do you get to live. Just a happy little cheery world right? You take the test when you turn 16. To pass is to survive, to fail is to die. Simple as that. Our Society has no sympathy for those who cannot provide. When’s my test? Tomorrow.


	2. The Exam

I lay on a table in the middle of an empty room. Ten minutes ago I was outside listening to a lecture of rules and the laws of our society. Now I am probably minutes away from death. Just a typical day for me. The room is white, everything is white, including the clothes I’m wearing. A Girl walks in the room. She’s smaller than me and she can’t be much older. Her blonde hair and blue eyes are the only color in the whole room minus the black monitors moving out of their compartments in the wall. She has a small white tablet in her hands and looks at me sympathetically. I must be her first. 

 

“Alright I need you to relax and take off your shirt.” She says almost like she’s rehearsed it a million times and guessing from her age and how I assume I’m her first test subject I’m guessing she has. I do as she says and set my white long sleeve on the table beside me.  
“You’re Roxas right? I mean I know you’re 106 but Roxas is your name?”  
I nod at her question and she seems to relax a little. She’s almost as nervous as I am. She continues to talk as she taps away at her tablet and checks the monitors, “I’m Namine, don’t worry about the needles okay? They say I’m very good at making it as painless as possible. Besides that the numbing substance goes through your system first. So if you were nervous about that there’s no reason okay?”  
I continue to nod at her words and just sit there waiting. The closer she gets to being done with her preparations the more adrenaline starts flowing through my veins. It’s almost time. Namine turns from her final monitor check and smiles at me, I take a deep breath and we seem to have a moment of silent communication as she reaches under a machine and grabs the needle attached to the monitor with a tube. 

 

“Can you put your arm out for me? Inside of elbow up? Your choice which side.” I stick out my left arm almost numbly. It doesn’t feel like it’s my own. Namine lines up the needle with my skin and I can feel the cold metal just grazing a small spot. A pinching sensation went to my fingertips and then it was over. The needle was in and the monitor flickered to life with my pulse. Namine continued her process until each of my limbs had a needle. Next was hooking me up to the heart monitor which was done in a matter of seconds.  
“Roxas you ready?” 

 

That was a good question. I didn’t really have a choice. I got up from the table and walked to the middle of the room. Namine clicked a button as I stopped walking. The ground around me lifted slowly and started to form a capsule. There was a see through later sort of like a bubble that closed and for a second I couldn’t breath. A beeping sounded and the oxygen was back. I looked over at the table where I had once been sitting. Namine stood there with her tablet and sent me a thumbs up. Here goes nothing. A fog filled the glass dome and my eyes seemed to close on their own account as I watched a blue liquid seep through the tubes.  
\----- 

 

 

I wait a few moments fighting my eyelids which seem content staying shut forever. But I know they can’t and eventually I build up enough strength to pry them open. I gasp a little and take in the new scenery. It’s a field, or what I am assuming is a field according to our training. The wind is calmer here than at home and it smells nice, clean even. A smile pulls at my lips no matter how much I fight it. I’m supposed to be taking this seriously. But screw it this is a freaking field. When am I ever going to experience this ever again? I take off running but the slope seems to go forever. Laughter bubbles up inside me and I run faster than I have ever run in my entire life. I spread my arms out wide and spin around in a circle to look at how far I’ve really ran. Though gravity seems to have another idea as my ankle catches in a little hill and I collapse into the yellow bladed grass. I continue to laugh at myself. Hey if I am going to die… I might as well have the most fun before my death. I close my eyes for a moment and enjoy the wind, but it’s stopped. Opening my eyes I sit up and look around. The setting has changed. I’m in front of a door. Getting on my feet again I walk to the door. I’m guessing I have to open it. The handle of the door is small and gold. It’s so shiny it looks like no one has ever touched it. Reaching out hesitantly I twist the handle to the side and quickly rip the door open jumping out of the way in case something was going to jump out. Nothing did. Instead of fright another emotion took over. Curiosity. There was another door. This one was smaller and green with a silver handle. I don’t hesitate this time and open the next door. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I mumble to myself as I rip the next door open. A mirror is behind the door. I look at myself and for a moment I look away and when I look back I speak, but not from my own mouth, “The only thing kidding you is yourself.” I jump back and contain a scream that jumped in my throat and stare at my reflection. The mouth had moved and spoke without me moving my own.  
“I’m made of glass this much is true. But when you look you don’t see through. Reflect on this and you’ll find a clue.”  
I roll my eyes at myself and cross my arms, “I am aware you are a mirror dummy. And is the rhyme really necessary?”  
I just blink, well he blinks at me. This is all to confusing in all honesty. But then again this is a medically induced coma-test. So there’s that. 

 

“All shining and silver with a beautiful face, look into me and you’ll find this place.”  
A sigh escapes my lips, “Alright this doesn’t make any sense and isn’t that a little narcissistic?”  
The Roxas in the mirror continues to repeat, so it had to be another riddle. But what was the answer. It couldn't be mirror again could it? Groaning I throw my head back and look up at the sky. Why did he say place? What does place have to do with anything? What if I touched the mirror? I look back at myself and raise my hand to the glass. I touch the mirror with just the tip of my middle finger and sure enough it ripples. My reflection ripples to and seems to change slightly. He looks more sleep deprived, starved and suffering. Tears were staining his face and he seemed to look at me with a plea, but before I knew it he was done and so was the mirror. A room was on the other side and without hesitation I continued on. 

The doors slammed shut behind me the minute I was in. I ran back to the door and shook the handle, wiggling it every which way but it wouldn’t budge. I slammed my shoulder into it but it seemed to me the other side didn’t exist anymore. Sighing I look around the room. It seems normal. Chairs and a table and a key resting on the table. There’s no keyhole on the door though so what is it for? Great another god damn puzzle. 

“That’s a very rude thing to say out loud child. But I’ll let it slide this one time. Welcome to the world of the Mad. Only the Mad arrive here.” 

I look in the direction of the voice and a purple and pink cat is grinning at me like I’ve never seen anything grin before. It was almost… menacing, “But I’m not mad.” Roxas argued watching the cat while picking up the key from the table. 

“Oh but you are, or else you wouldn’t have come here. We’re all mad here.”  
Mad? Like anger or crazy? The Mirror was crazy, maybe that was the key to getting out. The key… I look down at the little golden key in my hand, what to do with it? I look back to where the cat was sitting a question dying on my lips when I find him not there. Well what the hell. Maybe he’s right maybe I am mad.

I quickly walk over to the door, I want to get out of here and I want it now. I hold out the key at the door and aim for the small silver piece below the handle where the keyhole would be. If there wasn’t one I was going to make one. Crazy world means crazy ideas. I drive the key into the silver and it simply just slides through. I yank it to the side violently and slam my shoulder into the door. It doesn’t open. It crumbles. The key too. Suddenly the world fades away and I’m falling. A scream tears its way out of my lungs and I reach for something for anything but duh there is nothing. 

This is it. Maybe I failed the test. I take a deep breath, which is hard to do because when you’re falling the air gets shoved into you lungs. Closing my eyes I just embrace the fall, well or at least I would if I was still falling. I rip my eyes open ready to be back in the room for round two but I’m in the capsule and something becomes very clear, I can’t breathe. I slam against the glass as panic takes over my limbs. This can’t be it. I can’t die here. The glass cracks the third time I hit it but I am growing tired too fast. I back up at step and slam into it one more time as hard as I can and it gives. I fall out of the capsule with shattered glass following behind me. Sucking in as much air as I can I manage to catch myself with my hands from falling face first into the glass and cuts lace my fingers and knees. I stay there gasping for a moment before getting to my knees and ripping the needles out of me. I can hear Namine calling my name but it sounds distant. Dizziness is overtaking me from the lack of oxygen and I used all my energy to get out of the capsule. I sink to the ground and wince as my knees sink into the glass. My vision blurs but I manage to make out a man in a black coat walking towards me right before my face hits the ground.


	3. Welcome to the Organization

When I open my eyes I’m in a different room. White lights here too though which are blinding I might add. 

“Welcome to the world of the living kiddo.” I look over and a man is sitting next to the bed I’m lie in. His hair is such a fiery red it’s almost as blinding as the lights in the all white room. The all black coat stick out too. 

“Don’t call me that.” I manage to mumble out. It feels like sandpaper against my throat though and I instantly regret talking. The man gets up and walks over to the edge of the bed and leans against the wall. 

“Man you got some real kick in you, ya know? I’ve never seen anyone shatter the glass to those capsules.” 

Rolling my eyes I shift a little and regret many, many things. My cuts are all wrapped up in bandages and I’m so stiff I could cry, “I couldn’t breathe, I thought I failed and they were killing me off.” 

“Ha, that’s funny considering you passed with flying colors. They were trying to subdue you so your body could work out the serum. You gave Namine a real scare.” 

I take a moment to process everything. I wasn’t going to die yet, I passed the test. But sheesh, poor Namine.   
“My name’s Axel by the way. Oh and I already know yours. I bet you’ve got a million questions right now so I’m going to make my big speech. Roxas 106, you have passed the exam. Congratulations. Everyone who passes is sorted into groups. You made it into group thirteen. You’re also being assigned a new number that members of thirteen will call you. Which is funny because guess what, you are thirteen. We like to call ourselves Organization Thirteen, combat unit. So congrats Rox, you’ve gotta fight some more.” 

 

I sigh as Axel continues to talk and man does he talk a lot, but I guess it’s not his fault. He’s got a lot to explain, “Alright since it’s extremely obvious you have tuned me out by now… here’s your new clothes. Black coat, black boots, black pants, black shoes. Welcome to the world of the emos. But you’ll fit in just fine from the looks of you.” Axel explains. I scoff at him and roll my eyes, “Ha ha very funny.” 

“Hurry and get changed,” Axel demanded, heading to the door, “You have to be introduced and get ready for Orientation tomorrow.” The door swung closed and I quickly changed into the black clothes. They felt strange and I didn’t want to know how they got my size though I wouldn’t be surprised if the Government had that information anyway. When I was changed curiosity got the best of me and I took off the bandages. They were mostly healed in fact there wasn’t even blood on the inside of the bandages. How long as I out?   
“Roxas come on hurry up. Geez you take longer than a girl to get ready. “

This Axel guy is going to get on my nerves here I swear. Sighing I take the rest of the bandages off, they aren’t that bad and besides if this is a combat unit I have to get used to dealing with cuts and being banged up. 

“Alright let’s go then.” I snap opening the door. Axel looks me over and shakes his head, “Not like that.” 

“What do you mean not like that? I changed didn’t I?” 

Axel shook his head, “These people are seriously offended that a kid is in the Organization. They took years of extra training and hardcore punishments to get here. And you do it in a simple test. You need to look completely bad ass and threatening if you don’t want to be eaten alive.” Axel reacted at me and instinctively I grabbed his wrist, for all I knew he was angry I made it and he was a threat. Once my hands were around his wrist I jerked him to the side and held his wrist behind his back. 

“Sheesh relax, I’m not angry with you. God, ouch. Was that necessary? I was going to pull up your hood.”   
“Oh.” I let Axel go and he turns around and just shakes his head at me and lifts the hood. Axel smirks and starts walking down the grey hallway and I follow close behind. Yesterday I was in class learning about science and medical care. Today I’m getting ready to guard the border of the city in Organization Thirteen. Childhood over. 

 

“Ready?” Axel stops at a huge door with the Organization symbol on it and I nod. Here goes nothing. The door swings open at a simple touch of Axel’s hand and we walk in. The symbol is embossed in the center of the circular room. Thrones towered above the floor in ranging heights. Everything was in shades of white and blue… All except for the men in black coats. 

 

“Everyone welcome the newest member. Number Thirteen.” I don’t know the voice and I don’t know where it’s coming from. But it is definitely from above me. We stand there for a few moments and I can feel the eyes of every single person in the room. 

“Looks sort of small to me.” A womanly voice stated. Oops, thought they were all guys. Oh well glad no one knew that.   
“Larxene leave him alone you’re small yourself.” Axel remarked still standing next to me and crossing his arms.

“I am not small! I am dainty.” Larxene replied, I tried not to laugh but I couldn’t hold back the snicker. Axel seemed to take this as encouragement, “Do you know the definition of dainty? Because you did not use it in a sentence right.” 

“Enough.” 

The voice startled me and I swallowed hard, man way to almost get everyone in trouble Axel. Smooth. 

“Take Thirteen back to his room. You will handle his orientation tomorrow. No getting out of it and no excuses. Dismissed.” Axel mumbled something incoherent and nudged my shoulder as he walked past and I quickly followed. That went smoother than I thought it would. 

I followed Axel around what I assumed was the Castle on the hill above the City until we came to a room I hadn’t seen on the way to the chamber we had just been at. 

“You can take down the hood if you want blue eyes.” 

“What’s up with the nicknames Fireball.” 

“Nothing, Boy Wonder.” Axel smirked as he pushed the door aside.

Inside on the walls gleamed every weapon I thought imaginable. Chakrams, knives, swords, axes, shields. Everything. In the center of the room was a glass case with a sword almost as long as my legs. It was silver with a gold hilt and a chain from the handle. It looked strange but cool. 

“This one was set aside just for you.” Axel nodded to the hand panel in front of the glass. I placed my hand on the glass of the scanner and a light glided under the surface. A beep sounded and the glass retracted from the sword leaving it open. I slowly reach out and graze my finger over the blade. It’s unbelievably smooth.

“Well come on it’s not everyday a sixteen year old boy gets a sword.” 

Axel’s got a point. Eagerly I rip it off the stand and wave it around a little. It’s much lighter than it looks.   
“Well it’s yours now so here.” Axel hands me a sheath for it and I hand him the sword so I can hook it to my back. It’s black like the rest of the outfit which I mean makes sense since this group usually works at night. Who knew hitting the books in training would actually help me after the test? I’m glad I looking stuff up about each group you get sorted into after the test, other wise I’m pretty sure this would be overwhelming. As soon as the sheath was hooked up Axel handed me another one. 

“But I only have one sword?” I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled before pulling the chain on the sword. Another one slid out. I couldn’t help but go wide eyed. Like who the hell came up with this because it’s freaking awesome. 

“Tadaa.” Axel smiled at my awe and I quickly hooked up the second one and slid the swords into their places on my back. 

“There you go now no one can mess with you. I’ll give you a quick tour of the rest of the place and then it’s off to bed for you because as much as I like you I’m not going easy on you tomorrow.”


End file.
